Jealous: La muerte de un Shinigami
by brujaverde
Summary: Ni los dioses están a salvo de la muerte...     Y menos los que aman a los humanos...


Jealous

Era una tonta costumbre, eso de observar a los humanos. Siempre pensando en ellos e imaginando sus vidas y sus muertes. Siempre especulando. Nunca se aburría de ellos, supongo que por eso no le importaba carecer de amigos de su especie.

Casi nunca escribía en su libreta. Y cuando lo hacía, escribía solo nombres de ancianos. Me preocupaba que se olvidara de hacerlo por mucho tiempo y muriera. Sería tan raro ver morir a un Dios de la Muerte.

Lo vi sentado solo en un extremo del hueco en el que habitábamos, me acerqué a él, él no notó mi presencia. Todo era oscuridad. Parecía irradiar muerte. Eso debería ser normal, pero por alguna razón no lo era. Jealous jamás olía a muerte. El lugar frío y yermo por primera vez me pareció horrible al ver la tristeza desgarradora y definitiva en su único ojo, sus manos temblaban, sus manos desacostumbradas a la escritura sostenían su libreta casi con desesperación, pensé que tal vez ya no le quedara vida y no se decidiera a escribir ningún nombre, pero no era así.

Toqué su cabeza con mi mano izquierda y vi lo que él veía.

La muerte a veces resultaba horrorosamente cómica y sin sentido. La chica caminaba despreocupadamente por una calle comercial, pensando e imaginando cómo sería su vida como modelo, seguramente ganaría mucho dinero y todos los chicos guapos del instituto morirían por ella… "morirían"…

De repente vio el reloj en su muñeca y se espantó al ver la hora, sus padres la matarían, "¿otra vez con esas expresiones premonitorias?", pensé. Corrió para tomar el atajo que usaba siempre que volvía del colegio, entró a una calle oscura. Conforme avanzaba, disminuía su velocidad al observar que la calle no se veía igual que durante el día, no había luces, tropezó una vez con un bote de cerveza tirado en medio de la pequeña calle. Pensó en regresar, pero no quiso retrasarse más, sus padres estarían preocupados, se preguntaba por qué no habían llamado aún. Siguió caminando, cada vez con pasos más lentos. Un gato maulló en la oscuridad haciéndola estremecer.

Miró su celular. Ningún mensaje o llamada de sus padres.

-¡Mira que belleza, Takumi-san! –se escuchó una voz entre las sombras.

-Tenemos mucha suerte, ésta será una noche muy divertida. –dijo otra voz, mientras salían de un callejón.

La chica intentó correr, pero el hombre llamado Takumi la alcanzó sin dificultad y la tomó por el cuello. En ese momento Jealous temblaba más fuerte que antes y sostenía la pluma con su mano izquierda, es curioso, no sabía que él también fuera zurdo; en la otra mano, llevaba su Death Note.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Acortar aún más la vida de la desgraciada muchacha? Deberías dejar de interesarte en los humanos, son viles, egoístas y miserables, ahora mismo esa chica sólo piensa en la fama y el dinero. –dije casi sin convicción, Jealous había logrado en sólo un momento transmitirme algo de su amor por los humanos, algo de su amor por esa pequeña humana.

Él se giró hacía mi y por primera vez en mi vida, vi la lágrima de un Shinigami. No es que sea un gran espectáculo, pero me dejó impresionada; esa lágrima fue aún más patética que las lágrimas humanas, pero más bella, sin duda. Me sorprendió que fuera una sustancia clara y brillante, me sorprendió descubrir que fuéramos capaces de producir algo así. Jealous comenzó a escribir torpemente en su libreta…

Yamamoto Takumi

Himura Suzaku

Jamás había visto a Jealous escribir dos nombres a la vez y que los sacrificios humanos fueran tan jóvenes y con tantos años por delante. Había salvado deliberadamente a Amane Misa, la chica rubia y descuidada, que caminaba irresponsablemente por esa peligrosa calle. Como era de esperar, el tiempo de vida de la chica, se alargó considerablemente.

Mientras, un viento helado comenzó a atacar furiosamente a Jealous o tal vez fue que se debilitó lo suficiente para ser arrastrado con tanta facilidad, no lo sé. Poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo y cayendo hecho cenizas, en menos de un minuto humano sólo quedó un montón de polvo sobre otros tantos montones de polvo. Mi corazón saltó, incapaz de sentir compasión ante la muerte.

Ya me iba, cuando una diminuta luz en medio del polvo, llamó mi atención… era la lágrima de Jealous. Me conmovió profundamente y quise que fuera mía. Intenté tomarla con mi mano izquierda, pero en el momento en que mi dedo índice la tocó, se volvió fuego y me quemó. Aparté la mano rápidamente. Ahí fue cuando vi la libreta.

Misa caminaba rápidamente, llorando y riendo por su suerte. Su maquillaje corrido sólo acentuaba su ingenua belleza.

Autos policiacos rodeando su casa, ambulancias, luces de sirenas encendidas, paramédicos cargando un par de camillas cubiertas completamente, vecinos curiosos observando la desgracia ajena. Una parte de Misa murió esa noche junto con sus padres. Después de todo la muerte puede ser sarcástica, si quiere.


End file.
